1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device, a recording system, and a recording method.
2. Related Art
There is known in the art recording media referred to as electronic paper. One of the properties of electronic paper is that displayed content can be retained without imparting energy by applying a voltage, etc. Various technologies for renewing a content displayed on an electronic paper depending on a structure of the electronic paper are known.